Daniel Duck
Daniel Duck is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2001 animated film, Donald Duck 2. Personality While Donald is usually an antagonist but not a villain due to his temper, Daniel is extremely evil, cruel, and villainous with a raw temper and very destructive, even more than Donald and can get angry for no reason. Once getting a hold of Donald's anger, Daniel crossed the line of a greedy and selfish tyrant to a power-drunk and practically heartless criminal and was then seen not wearing an amused or satisfied smile but one that was truly evil. Also, he did not even care about either letting Scrooge being killed or betraying Donald Duck during the final battle, though this horribly backfired on him. The very worst that can be said is that Daniel crossing the Moral Event Horizon by secretly committing murder, even when he could. Despite being a villain because for his success of killing Donald's friends, Daniel only cares for Daisy, when in one scene, he ordered her banished instead of killed. Although he would rather regain Daisy's trust by making it seem like she was right, when Daisy refuses to marry him, he fully drops the act and is not above killing Daisy, but only just restraining her, and killing her love interest in cold blood. Also, he never keeps her word when striking bargains and betrays his allies as soon as he stops needing them. History Daniel first appeared earlier in the film when he almost ran over Daisy with his truck and angrily yells "Watch where you're going, duck!". Later, when Donald Duck angrily destroys the most prized popsicle and dumps Daisy, Daniel sees this and laughs evily, and then creates the official supreme of the cartoon's TV board. Daniel tells him to hold that Donald's anger thought as he has another surprise, he then reveals the official supreme judge of the TV board and he's there to judge and evaluate what attitudes are allowed in kid's cartoons. He reveals his true plan by revealing the anger meter measures Donald's anger of any specific character in a show, if the rating exceeds the allowed limit, he'll be forced to banish the character without standing anger issues. Daniel then explains that when Donald's anger will lead to the cancellation of the show and make a new cartoon show. Daniel also reveals his true colors that he is a villain who steals Donald's identity and wants to marry Daisy and became his wife. As Donald tells Daisy that he's seen a lot in his day and doesn't fall for her trick, Daniel then tells him to watch his temper, and he grins evily as Donald leaves. When the meter goes up and Donald is completely erased (but actually shows Donald is transported into a computer game), Daniel also erases Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Huey, Dewey, and Louie from existence. As Donald returns to his world, he becomes relaxed. Daniel wants to know what's going on and wonders why isn't he angry anymore. He then tries to get him mad by taunting, fighting, and assaulting Donald, to making him uncomfortable, but Scrooge tells her that he's going to have to try harder than that to make him mad. Daniel, still fighting with Donald, becomes mad himself and begins to do a series of things to make Donald mad, but fails as Daniel's anger makes the judge banishes him by using the giant pencil that slowly erases him from existence. Accepting his defeat, Daniel swores revenge on Donald Duck that he will return to kill him and make Daisy his wife, and is completely erased. Appearence Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deceased